


Some Convincing

by sidhe_faerie



Series: King Of Britain (Camelot Drabbles Series 2) [37]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-18
Updated: 2013-12-18
Packaged: 2018-01-05 02:38:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1088598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Summary:</b>Lance is determined to make up with Elena.<br/>-<br/>Prompt: 88 Breathless</p>
            </blockquote>





	Some Convincing

**Author:** [](http://sidhe-faerie.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://sidhe-faerie.livejournal.com/)**sidhe_faerie**  
 **Title:** Some Convincing  
 **Rating:** PG/T  
 **Pairing/s:** Lance (Lancelot)/Elena  
 **Summary:** Lance is determined to make up with Elena.  
 **Warnings:** innuendo, stalking behavior  
 **Word Count:** 480  
 **Prompt:** 88 Breathless 

** Some Convincing **  
Lance banged on the door of Elena's flat. He had watched for her to come home from his car parked across the street so he knew she was home. 

Lance had to talk to her and set things right after Leon's birthday party. Elena wasn't taking his calls. He needed to explain what the enchantment made him say. 

He just wanted to make up and get back together with her. 

“Elena, I know you are there. Open the door please.” Lance called out. 

“I'm calling the police.” Elena said through the door. 

“They won't arrest me. I'm a Knight, remember?” Lance said. 

“Buggers.” Elena opened the door. “What the bloody hell do you want, Lance?”

“I just want to explain.” Lance said. 

“Explain how you love the Queen and not me?” Elena asked. “Thanks but no.” 

“I was enchanted.” Lance protested. 

Elena rolled her eyes and went to close the door. Lance stepped inside before she could shut it. 

“Here me out.” Lance said. 

Elena closed the door behind him. “Just say it.” 

“I loved Gwen in the old days even after she and Arthur were together.” Lance admitted. “The enchantment must have played on those old feeling because I don't love her the way I love you.” 

“So you still love her?” Elena said. 

“As my friend. I know she can never be more.” Lance moved toward her and trapped her against the door. “She could never make me burn with desire the way you do.” 

Elena hit the door with her back. “What are you thinking about doing because I can call Arthur and he will send someone to .......”

Lance pinned her against the door and kissed her passionately. His hands roamed her body as she responded. 

Lance pulled back breathless and smiled at her flushed cheeks. “I see you haven't forgotten what we were like together.” 

“That is just sex.” Elena tried to calm her breathing. 

Lances hand cupped her chin before taking her lips again. Elena moaned and leaned into his chest. 

Lance pulled back again. “Do you forgive me?”

Elena shook her head. “It’s going to take more than kissing me breathless to make me forgive you.” 

“Really?” Lance grinned. He kissed her again and she moaned. 

Lance kissed her again as he lifted her up off the floor. Elena wrapped her legs around his waist as he carried her to her bed. 

Lance gently laid her down. “I think I know how to convince you.” 

Elena pushed him in the chest. “Lance, I won't be a substitute for her.” 

“You never will and you never have been.” Lance said against her neck before he nipped at her ear. 

Twenty minutes later they lay naked and breathless. 

“Forgive me now?” Lance asked. 

Elena looked at him and raised her eyebrow. “I need more convincing.” 

Lance laughed as he proceeded to 'convince' her some more. 


End file.
